


VF Holidays

by Nbsiren



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nbsiren/pseuds/Nbsiren
Summary: Holiday Drabbles and Shorts





	1. VF Mother's Day

Bouquet of lavender peruvian lilies and magenta mini carnations with green hypericum berries and lush greens in a designer vase $54.99

Charter Club Necklace gold tone pink crystal heart pendant $25.00

Mother's Day card $5.99

Akihito takes his mom to a 5 star restaurant for mother's day (with bodyguards in casual clothes sitting at nearby tables) ~Warm and fuzzy feelings~

Asami agreeing to Akihito taking his mother to dinner without him coming to meet her (she is the one who gave birth to his Akihito) ~Akihito agrees to two nights of getting fucked into the mattress with Asami's choice of toys~

Us getting to watch and / or read about those two nights... ~Priceless~

 

HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!


	2. The Tuesday After Mother's Day

Whimpering, Akihito opens an eye when he hears the shower turn on in the bathroom. Lying still to keep the painful soreness in his back and the heat radiating from his ass to a minimum, he's thankful he doesn't have any photo assignments today.

Soon he hears the shower turn off and water being run for a bath. Coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, Asami comes over and picks him up off the bed. Akihito bites back sobs of pain as his back moves.

Catching sight of the scattered toys, Akihito closes his eyes as he blushes. Smirking at Akihito still being able to blush after two nights of intense "play", Asami lowers him into the tub.

Whimpers of relief come out as the hot water soaks into him.

Just as he was beginning to relax he hears Asami ask, "Let me know what you want to do for Father's Day. Kirishima would like to know how much time to clear in my schedule a little more in advance than we gave him for Mother's Day."


	3. Father's Day

Father's Day card $5.99

Tickets to a photography exhibit $25.00 each

Agreeing to spend time with Asami after his dad leaves -arrangement made soon after Mother's Day so Kirishima could move appointments around.

~~~***~~~

Coming out of the building with his dad, they go to a nearby place to eat before Akihito's dad has to catch the train back home.

They talk about the exhibit, quietly discussing the effect of the earthquake and tsunami.

Soon he walks with his dad to the train station and watches as his dad goes and gets on the train for home. His dad yells back to Akihito to call his mom.

Leaving the train station he's not surprised at the sight of a limo waiting at the curb.

Pulling up to the building with the exhibit he had just seen with his dad, had Akihito looking at Asami in confusion.

Getting out of the limo, he follows Asami inside, through the building to a set of closed doors.

He reads the sign posted as Asami motions for a guard to open the doors.

PRIVATE EXHIBIT  
Authorized People Only

Ushered inside, Asami takes him to the first photo on the wall.

I recognize this! It's one of the pictures I took when I snuck out, ditched the guards and went to take pictures of...Asami was pissed...He confiscated all my film when I got back. I thought he destroyed it. But he...he...

Looking up at Asami, he sees him calmly looking at him.

They walk around looking at the other pictures.

Akihito's eyes widen as he reads the sign posted at the end of the exhibit.

Dedicated to:  
My Kitten  
He brings sunlight to a dark world

Donation: Asami Ryuichi  
Photos by: Takaba Akihito

 

Tears in his eyes, he turns as Asami wraps his arms around him.

Lifting his face, he pulls Asami down for a kiss.  
~~~***~~~

Snuggling against Asami as he covers them with the blanket, he hears him say, "Your parents have an invitation to the exhibit this weekend."

His arm tightens around Asami just before exhaustion claims him.

I wonder how they'll react when I tell them I'm adopting Akihito?

Asami falls asleep smirking at the image of Akihito's reaction that comes to mind.

 

~~~***~~~

 

To be there the day that happens? Priceless


	4. Before & After Father's Day

Before

Making lunch in the kitchen, Akihito was only half paying attention to the news on the tv.

The words breaking news and earthquake had him out of the kitchen and at the tv.

He runs to his room to grab his gear, knowing that as soon as Asami hears about it he wouldn't be able to leave the penthouse much less Tokyo.

~~~***~~~  
Sitting in his office, Asami pauses as Kirishima comes back to his office after just having left to take care of filing the paper work he had just finished.

"Asami-sama, the news channels have breaking news of an earthquake and tsunami warning."

Turning on the tv, they watch the newscaster going over what they knew.

Looking at Kirishima Asami says, "Order disaster plan C in effect. Have a couple more guards stationed at the penthouse. Akihito is not to leave Tokyo. Rivals will no doubt try to take advantage of the disaster and it's distractions."

"Yes, Asami-sama."

Kirishima leaves to go to his office.

Only to come back to Asami's office to inform him that Akihito left the penthouse and has ditched his guards.  
~~~***~~~  
Five Days Later

Standing in front of Asami, Akihito stares at him as he goes through his bag for any film inside.

He thought Asami would be mad, he wasn't expecting him to be this pissed off.

Asami takes the film to his study, coming out moments later to drag Akihito to the bathroom for a shower.

 

After

Staring at Asami, Akihito tries to ignore the papers sitting on the desk in front of them.

"Sign the papers Akihito."

"You...you..."

"Sign them or you won't leave the bedroom until you do."

Knowing the bastard would do it, Akihito picks up the pen.

Looking at the papers he asks, "Why do you want to adopt me?"

Nibbling on Akihito's ear he says, "You are mine."

Akihito moans as Asami starts to kiss his neck.

"Sign." lick, "The." nibble, "Papers." bite.

He signs the papers.

Asami picks him up and takes him to the bedroom.

As soon as the bedroom door closes, Kirishima goes into the study to get the papers.

I'll have to tell the guards to make sure they call him Asami-san now.


	5. The Trick of this Year's Trick or Treat

Asami frowned when he saw the huge bowl sitting on the entryway table. “Akihito! What is this bowl of candy doing here!?”

Coming around the corner, Akihito stops him from picking up the bowl. “It’s Halloween and kids will be coming by for trick or treating, the candy is for that.”

Eying the candy in the bowl, “Isn’t that way too much? There aren’t many kids that live in the building.”

“You mean you didn’t see the notice that they’ll be opening the building for kids in costumes?”

“And just where is that notice? I don’t remember getting one.”

“It’s been posted on the lobby’s message board since about the beginning of the month.”

Going to the phone, Asami confirms the existence of said notice. Hanging up, he looks at Akihito, “You are going to be the one that’s handling the candy.”

“I know! I know! I don’t think the world could handle you giving candy to kids, being that you’re such a pervert.”

“Akihito...”

“Don’t worry! You won’t have to deal with the kids that come knocking on the door.”

[later]

Sitting on the couch, Asami tunes out all the knocking on the front door as he goes through a newspaper. He ignores all the excited chattering, screams, and yells as costumed children worked their way through their floor.

When the phone rings, he gives a silent prayer of thanks thinking it is Kirishima calling about a problem somewhere. When the caller asks to speak to Akihito, he pinches the bridge of his nose, “Akihito, phone.”

He watches as Akihito comes to get the phone before going back to his chair by the door, talking while waiting for the next knock.

Shaking his head he goes back to his own chair and turns on the tv, until Akihito comes over, biting his lip and looking anxious.

“What is it now?”

“One of the photographers for the paper is at an event and got sick, they need me to cover for him until Mitarai finishes his assignment and can get there.”

“No.”

“Asami! This is my job!”

“What about your promise to be the one dealing with all those kids?”

“I’ll make it up to you! Anything you want!” Akihito shivers as soon as the words leave his mouth and Asami’s eyes gleam.

“Deal. You’d better hurry if you want to make it in time.”

It was only after Akihito had gone and more kids knocked on the door that he sighed and went to Akihito’s chair at the door.

Opening the door, he stares down at the kids crowded around, hands clutching their bags of candy and fidgeting as he hears, “Trick or treat!”

Noting how many kids are there, he reaches into the bowl to get candy. He drops a piece of candy into each bag and watches as they race down the hall to the next door.

Just as he sits down in the chair, he sighs as another knock on the door comes. After about the fifth wave of kids he could swear some of them looked familiar.

It wasn’t until he heard one kid that was walking away, “The other guy gave out a lot more than just one, come on we still have to go back around the other floor.” did he understand.

Grabbing his cell phone, he makes a call. “Suoh, do you still have that costume from the Mitori event?”

“Hai, Asami-sama.”

“Good, bring it to the penthouse, I have a job for you.”

After hanging up, he calls Kirishima, “Come to the penthouse.” He gives him a list of things to get on his way over. Smirking, he opens the door to another group of kids.

Kirishima arrives first and when Asami opens the door, he could do nothing but stare at seeing his right hand man in...a cow costume. His face was also covered in face paint to match the costume.

He manages to keep his face blank from his years of practice, but it was a struggle not to laugh. Letting him in, he tells Kirishima what to do with the items he requested. Opening the door again, he hands out candy to more kids, some looking quite familiar by now.

When Suoh came, he had him change into the costume he brought with him. After he comes back over, he has him sit in the chair and places the bucket Kirishima hands him between Suoh’s feet. He dumps the candy that Kirishima brought into it before pouring a huge bag of slime over on top of the candy. He tells Suoh what he wants him to do just in time for the next knock on the door.

He hands out one piece of candy from the bowl Akihito had left, and when he recognized one of the kids, he pulls back from dropping candy into his bag, “It’s time for the trick part of trick or treat to begin,” he says to the little pirate. “If you want a piece of candy, you have to reach into the bucket there for one,” pointing to the bucket between Suoh’s feet.

The little pirate looks wide eyed at the giant blonde dressed as a policeman, then looks in the bucket, “Eewww! That’s gross!” But he was determined to act cool in front of the other kids, so he set his bag down and pulled up a sleeve before reaching a hand into the bucket.

While the kids were distracted with watching the pirate rooting around in the slime bucket, Suoh reaches into the boy’s candy bag and lifts a couple pieces out.

When the pirate lifts his hand out of the bucket, holding his candy prize, the other kids cheered. Suoh gives the boy one of the pieces of candy he had pilfered as a “bonus” for playing the slime trick.

After Asami shuts the door, Suoh drops the other piece of candy from the boy’s bag into another bag hidden behind the entryway table.

About three hours later, Asami is smirking at the candy piled into the hidden bag when Akihito comes back.

When he sees Suoh and Kirishima, he bursts out laughing, immediately holding up his camera and snapping a couple shots. As he calms down, he wipes the corners of his eyes, “I’m sorry that took longer than expected. Mitarai’s assignment ran late.” Looking at the bucket of slime he adds, “Did you actually slime little kids?”

“No, Halloween is more than just treats. I noticed that a lot of the kids made multiple trips through each floor. Those that came more than once had to dig through the slime for candy.”

“Admit it, you had fun watching the kids playing in the slime.”

“I think I’ll have you make it up to me tonight instead of later.” Asami replies before picking him up and ignoring his protests, looks at Suoh and Kirishima, “Dismissed,” before taking Akihito to their bedroom.


	6. Innocent Belief

Asami wouldn't have believed it if he didn't see it for himself.

He saw Akihito's eyes widen and a smile come to his face. A look of joy not even he could bring lights up his boy's face.

His own face tightens as he looks around to find the cause.

Following Akihito's gaze, he quickly swings his eyes back to Akihito, sure his boy was looking at someone else.

When Akihito starts to move to get in line with the people standing waiting with their kids to see the guy dressed as santa, Asami stills and looks at Akihito more closely.

"What are you doing Akihito?"

Looking up at Asami, he grins and says, "Going to get in line so I can see santa. Not sure if he'll come to your penthouse because I'm sure you're on his naughty list. I wanted to tell him what I want for Christmas."

He watches Akihito get in line, disbelief running through him at this revelation.

He sees the looks of disbelief on Kirishima and Suoh's faces and knows he had heard right.

His Akihito...believes santa is real...

Asami, Kirishima, and Suoh turn to look at a commotion over at the nearby kid's section.

They watch as a little boy fights with his parents. Apparently they had just told him santa wasn't real.

Asami nods to Kirishima and Suoh and they acknowledge the unspoken command.

Later at Asami's penthouse

Asami watches as Akihito goes into their bedroom.

Turning to Kirishima he says, "I want a list on my desk of everything he told that..." He looks towards the bedroom doorway and lowers his voice, "That 'santa' person."

Sighing he adds, "Make room in my schedule to take Akihito out to look for a tree."

"Yes, Asami-sama."

Going into the bedroom he closes the door behind him.

He pulls Akihito to him and tilts his face up to nip his lips before kissing him.

Later on...

Akihito snuggles against him and he places a kiss on Asami's chest then tucks his head into his shoulder.

Akihito whispers, "I'll find something for you for Christmas. Santa might have you on his naughty list but you do have some good qualities, though it's hard to see them."

Falling asleep, he misses Asami's smirk.

Only for Akihito would I do this. My sweet, adorable, cute, frisky, wild, innocent kitten. Only for him would I indulge the childish belief in santa.


	7. Innocent Belief II

Sitting at his computer, Akihito sighs as he rubs his eyes with one hand while the other clicks and scrolls through yet another website. Looking for Christmas gift ideas for Asami was giving him a headache. So far nothing was popping up that gave him the feeling of being the "gift" to give Asami.

Things were either too cheap, too expensive, and the couple of things he did see that Asami might have liked, he already owned or had something similar. He could understand why santa didn't leave presents for Asami, but he knew the man wasn't entirely bad, though he did his best to hide it.

When his phone rings, he answers, a smile lighting his face when he hears his friend Takato. He agrees to meet him at their favorite cafe.

~~~***~~~

Sitting down at the table, Akihito grins at the sight of Takato filling in a blank coupon book.

"So, what perverted things are you writing in there?"

"Ha ha, very funny. Nothing perverted, there are things like massages and foot rubs, but there's also buying her favorite dessert or a nice dinner. Since we're going to her parent's house for Christmas we decided to buy them gifts and gifts for each other had to be hand made."

"That's not a bad idea."

Takato shrugs, "I'm not good making stuff by hand, so I had to think of something I can do that she'd love. It's the little things at times that mean more than one big thing...There 12 coupons for her to use anytime she wants."

~~~***~~~

Something I can make...Something I can make...

Looking at his cameras, he smiles as an idea pops into his head.

~~~***~~~

Sitting by the tree, Akihito watches as Asami sits in his recliner drinking his coffee. Pulling out a wrapped box, he hands it to Asami, grinning at the raised eyebrow.

Indulging Akihito, he unwraps the gift...to find two digital photo frames inside.

"Before I give you the other gift that goes with those, I have to get the other gift from my room first."

Sliding a big wrapped gift into the living room, he laughs at Asami's expression.

Sighing, Asami gets up and goes to the gift, grabbing a corner of the wrapping and tearing it off. Seeing a portion of the revealed gift, he quickly tears the rest of the paper off. He stares at the framed blown up photograph that his boy no doubt took himself.

Akihito was laying in Asami's bed, with what had to be the morning sun lighting the room. He was naked but for a sheer cloth covering his lower half, one hand was on his stomach while the other was reaching out as if beckoning him to join him in bed. He looks up at Akihito, his eyes filled with lust.

"Before that, you'll love the gift that goes with those frames." Reaching into his robe's pocket, he pulls out an envelope and hands it to Asami.

Asami pulls out two memory cards that work with the frames. He opens the box containing the frames and pulls one out along with the included batteries. Setting it up, he inserts one of the cards and turns on the frame.

"Merry Christmas Asami."

After looking at the pictures on both cards, Asami tumbles Akihito onto the couch.

Akihito got to unwrap his other gifts that were under the tree much, much later.


End file.
